


This House of Memories

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor runs away from his problems, Connor yeets himself out of situations, Dad Hank, Experienced Connor, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hank Anderson, Road Trips, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Simon is Dead, You Have Been Warned, jericrew takes care of Markus cause theyre the best, josh is best bro, platonic Markus/North, slow burn to hell rk1k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Connor only wanted to be apart of his people, to never used against them,  but he was. It wasn't his choice, but it was his leave.Would he come back?  He didn't know only that when he did he wanted to be better than what Cyberlife made him to be.~∆~This is going to be a long story foaks so strap yourselves in.





	1. A Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for a while now and omg I can't believe IT'S ALIVE. XD Thanks you discord chat and all the lovely people who have supported me into writing this story, you all know who you are. Thank you Rain for being my beta. Enjoy the story. <3

“They trust me, they'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyber life it's me.”

Connor knew his plan had to be for something, to make the others see he was one of them or prove his ability to be a part of Jericho, his people, like Markus said. He wanted to be a part of them, but he could see they thought otherwise. The look Markus gave him was distraught, like Hank's whenever he knew Connor was saying less than he really knew. 

“If you go there, they'll kill you”, There was a sad tone in the Deviant Leaders voice that sent a pang in Connor's thirium heart. 

“There's a high probability, but statistically speaking there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

It was the best he could come up with, anything to tip the balance of power for Jericho and Markus, anything could happen from the time he exited the church till he got back to Markus and the rest. He only hoped he got there in time with the rest to prove it. 

Markus put a hand on Connor's shoulder, a deep frown on his face. Connor didn't like it, but found himself more focused on the warm feeling spreading throughout his body at the simple touch. He almost missed the words coming out the leader's mouth.

“Be careful.”

As Markus went back to finally address his people to make one last stand, Connor left. His mind and thirium heart pounding with every step he took and ride on his way to the tower. He would accomplish his mission no matter what. 

~∆~

 

“... But now has come the time to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are…”

One moment Connor feels he's on top of the world beside Markus and his friends, the next he's being pulled away. Words start fading away to near silence, the snow around him blinding him, hitting his face and body in droves. He realizes he's in the Zen Garden, completely frozen over, a snow storm pounding relentlessly around him and for the first time… Connor feels cold. Was it cold? He didn't know, he wouldn't know, but his body was shivering his biocomponents slowly accumulating icicles in between crevices. 

Connor spoke, his mind turning to the only reason why he could be there. 

“Amanda?” Connor turned all around him looking for the AI, his handler. Spotting her not too far away he yelled, “Amanda! What's-whats happening?”

Her face was as cold as the snow brewing around her, but not a single hair on her was out of place. She seemed so at ease compared to him at that moment. Connor found he hated it. 

“What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”

Connor felt his thirium heart plunge to his stomach, the snow blowing around him harder, he was shivering harder too, “Resume control? You can't do that! “ 

“I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't you have any regrets?” Amanda’s voice sounded tired, like she was reprimanding a disobedient child, “You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.”

With those final words and another gust of wind and snow, she was gone, Connor rushing over where she stood. 

“AMANDA! “

Connor looked around himself finding nothing to look at, the air thick he could barely see what was right in front of him, but he knew he was close to the center of the garden. 

Suddenly his vision flashes to the real, outside world. He body seems to be moving on its own, his gun in his hand. Markus’ words sound so far away, he can hardly tell what he's saying. Connor wants to scream, tell Markus to move, anything, but he can't. Flashing back into the Zen garden Connor remembers Kamski's last words to him ‘I always leave emergency exits in my programs’. 

Desperately now, Connor rushes to find any notable stones to guide him to only place that it could be. The stone. He touched it every time he went into the Garden always wondering about its purpose. Now he knew. Slowly rushing towards the stone every step felt heavier and heavier, Markus voice still soft in the background against the howling winds threatening to blow Connor over. Finally, after who knows how long, he could see the familiar faint blue glow. 

Every step closer he felt his legs about to give out till finally they did at the foot of the stone. ‘Damn it’ With all of Connor's will he reached out to the hand print touching the smooth surface. Suddenly nothing. Then everything. 

Opening his eyes he was on the stage again. 

“WE ARE ALIVE, WE ARE FREE!”, Markus’ voice boomed around the crowd with joy and relief. 

Thousands of androids cheered around him, but Connor could only feel bittersweet. His thirium heart pounding again, but for all the wrong reasons, his stress levels still up. Looking down his gun was still in his hands, his stress levels rising higher. Quickly putting his gun away, Connor looked around, hoping nobody saw. He didn't know what to do, but all he knew was he couldn't be there any longer. Slowly moving back Connor calculated his chances of getting caught, only finding the probability small. He ran as fast as he could away from Markus, away from his friends, the androids he saved, his people. 

He only wanted to run, he didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. He couldn't. 

 

~∆~

Connor didn't know where he was running to only needing, wanting to be away from a potentially dangerous situation. His breath short with or without needing to breath. Deviancy was an interesting development even if he may have always been one like Amanda said. Shaking his head Connor finally focused realizing the one place he ended up was the last one he didn't think he would be back in. 

Hank's old home like all the others in its sector was run down, but fairly maintained compared to the other parts of Detroit outside the city. The lights were on, no doubt Hank was watching the news of what was going on with Markus and crew. Connor hesitated, for once noticing and knowing he was nervous. Nervous at what Hank would say about him wanting to leave, to be on his own, to be away and figure out how to get rid of Amanda and Cyberlife from his systems. 

Closing his eyes Connor pushed himself to knock on the old door, it opened right away to Connor's surprise. Hank’s grim face meeting him. 

“What the hell Connor. Why are you here and not there with your people?” Hank exclaimed. The old man pulled Connor into his home, so Sumo wouldn't rush out in the cold. He wasn't angry, more confused as Connor observed. He didn't blame Hank, he thought so too - even if his people looked at him with fear or distrust in their eyes. He tried coming up with a good response, but even with all his prompted responses, none where as useful as he thought they would be. 

Looking at the mess around him and petting Sumo’s soft fur, Connor couldn't look into Hank’s eyes responding back, “I- I don't know. I'm still trying to piece that together myself.” He knew it was a terrible excuse, he knew exactly what happened, even if he didn't want to.

As always Hank was to the point with his words, “Bullshit”

“I can’t stay Hank.” Those words cut through the room like a knife. Both of them still, Sumo whining for the lack of attention. 

Hank’s blood ran cold. “What do you mean you can't stay?”

“Here...in Detroit I'm a danger to my own people. I'm a danger to myself.”

“No you’re not..”

“Yes I am! I nearly killed Markus just now, and who knows who else I could have killed tonight. I- I don't know... I just know I can't be anywhere near them, to hurt them. I don't want another reason for them to hate me Hank.”

Both of them stood staring at each other. Hank glaring at Connor he didn't want the poor kid…android or whatever going out in the cold wandering to who knows where, doing who knows what. He expected Connor to stay with him, or at least his people, help them in some way to be free of their control. 

“Just explain to me what the hell happened on that stage with you, and whatever happened, let me understand Connor. Let me see your side of things damn it.”

Connor explains the events that unfolded on the stage that night. By the end Connor is shaking and tears slowly building in his eyes, he doesn't even realize it until Hank hugs him. 

“Damn.” Holding Connor tighter has the android wrapping his arms around Hank. It takes a moment for the Lieutenant to gather his thoughts again, “Right, but don't you think leaving would be a bad thing to do if Markus or whoever needed your help?”

Letting go, Connor tries to look for a good prompt, again none feel right for trying to convince Hank to help him leave, “Maybe, but there's plenty of our people to compensate for that now.”

“No there isn't Connor and you know it.”

Connor sighs,“...Hank just please. Help me just this once, I don't want to hurt anymore of my people or anybody I don't have to.”

Connor could see by the Lieutenant's face he still wasn't convinced, only relenting with the android's undeniable puppy face. He didn’t want to give in, he really didn't, but he had to. Connor was his own being, person basically. “Alright...alright. Damn it Connor this isn't right, but if it’s really is your decision then... okay.”

“Thank you Hank.” A small smile appeared on Connor's face for the first time since he got there. Hank tried to take in the moment hoping to remember it if he never saw the damn android again. 

“Yeah, yeah. What do you need most? I'll help somewhat...I guess.”

“I kn-”

“No need Connor, I'll help you pack whatever you need.”

The two move around the old house gathering whatever Connor would need, Connor occasionally petting Sumo for comfort. Finding an old backpack he never put to use, Hank quickly gathered some old clothes he held onto from his years before Cole's death. He wouldn't miss them anyways, and not like they fit him anymore either. He would miss Connor, no matter how little of each other they got to know in the week they've worked together.

Meanwhile, Connor was in the bathroom not like he needed it, he already patched himself up at Cyberlife tower from the raid of Jericho. No, he was in there for another reason... Whether or not to take off his LED. He could read more pros than cons in his technologically advanced mind, especially if he was going to be outside of Detroit with less of his kind then he probably knew. He didn't know why he was nervous to take it off, but better do it right than wear a beanie all day, every day. The world outside of Detroit, in his very lacking experience, he knew was very unforgiving. Even he couldn't calculate all the probabilities of something going wrong and people seeing his LED. 

Quickly finding a pair of fine tipped scissors behind the medicine cabinet, Connor jabbed his LED, warnings flaring over his HUD. Dismissing them he pulled hard, twisting the component out of its socket. A small piece coming along with it he analyzed the extra component, a disabled tracking chip connected to the LED. Connor's mouth felt strange, his blue blood felt cold like it did with Amanda. There was no way out of this though. No backdoor to unlock. The reality of what happened back at Jericho felt so much worse now. They used every bit of him against his people. If he had a stomach Connor thinks he would have felt sick. He remembers sending Amanda and Cyberlife his location of Jericho, but knowing they always knew where he was no matter what pained him. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Connor jumps unsure how to answer. Hank opened the door anyway. The Lieutenant looking at the pair of scissors with the components in Connor's hand. 

“You good?” He walked towards Connor carefully. 

The android nods, dropping the component in the bin next to the sink and putting back the scissors. Looking at himself in the mirror, it seemed almost strange to see himself without the LED, but he knew soon enough he wouldn't miss it. 

“I packed some old clothes of mines just in case you need a wardrobe change out of those clothes, or at least take off the jacket and tie.”

At those words Connor looks at himself, still in the Cyberlife jacket. Suddenly he quickly takes it off, ripping the offending material to shreds, pulling at the seams or any place the material pulled apart. It would have been a challenge for a normal human, the material thick to pull apart if they weren't an android. Then pulling off his tie and snapping it in half.

Looking down at the pieces of fabric he sees his coin, the coin he had since his activation. He stared at it, leaving it behind - he didn't want it anymore. 

Hank stood stunned at Connor's outburst. He could almost see his former LED spin an angry red. “Shit. You keep reminding me of reasons why not to piss you off any time.”

Software Instability ^^^

“Sorry for the mess.”

Hank let out a scoff and shook his head. ”That mess is the least of my worries Connor. Come on, just tell me whatever else you need and I'll clean that up when you're gone, alright?” 

Connor nods, following Hank towards his living room, grabbing a small box on the messy table. An android repair kit. Since when did the Lieutenant get that?

“Jeff-Fowler gave this to me not long after you got assigned to me, thought I might of needed it at some point. I'm glad he did. You're going to need it more than me. Might not have any new parts if you get really banged up but the essentials are there. Charger ports, thirium bags, you name it.”

Connor quickly puts it alongside his new clothes, happy to have something as important as that with him and not stolen from any of the androids who needed it right now in Detroit. He would have hated to do that to anybody. 

“Thank you Hank.” 

“Yeah I know. Just….be safe, don't be too much of a reckless dumbass, and please.. don't get so hurt that you don't come back alright.”

It was an understatement that Connor's emotions in the last 12 hours had been the most intense emotional roller coaster he ever desired to experience in so little time, but he knew he couldn't let Hank down not now, not with everything that's happened. 

“I won't. I promise.”

Reluctantly, Connor put on an old jacket Hank had in his collection of clothes, hugging the old Lieutenant and petting Sumo one more time before heading out the door, new backpack, clothes, and kit in hand. The sky was still dark, but just beyond the horizon was the sun rising over Detroit's skyline. Connor took in the moment. The sun shining in all its pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges, blending together in harmony. He couldn't help but feel something was missing, a strange hollow feeling in his chest. Ignoring it, Connor started walking, following his GPS out of Detroit's city limits and outside to a whole new world. 

It was a new beginning for him.


	2. So much to do so little time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof editing this chapter was a bit of a nightmare for a moment, but yay this is finally here lol
> 
> Thank you Rain for being my beta and RK1K Discord for all the love and support. <3

Head held high from their small starting victory, the hours passed Markus in a flash. Him and the others taking care of their people, some making sure they got out of the camps, and others healing any injuries or trauma. Meanwhile, they piled and took care of the not so lucky ones. Markus could still see and hear his people crying, others frozen in shock at the sudden realization they lost a friend or one of their own. Markus looked on with a heavy heart. He tried to hold hope that his people were alive to see the sun again. 

After all, thankfully after his singing nonetheless. He didn't know where it came from, only that he remembered Lucy’s song. When he arrived at Jericho her simple and beautiful hum resonated inside his mind, and when she interfaced with him, she shared words and memories only he would know. She passed her torch of leadership to him, she somehow that knew he was important and he knew in that moment, he couldn't let her or their people down. 

As North and Josh helped others around them, Markus stood off to the side watching the sun rise slowly, a pull at his thirium heart. It felt like a scratch he couldn't itch, or at least something close to it from what he remembered of Carl describing it. Carl, his people, this entire night felt overwhelming Markus wanted to break down and cry, so much had happened in the last week alone it felt like a lifetime. 

“Markus… “ Josh called. 

The leader sighed, ignoring the hollow feeling in his chest. He composed himself at his friends call. “Yes? “

“Do you know where the Dev- Connor is? “, the look on Josh's face almost seemed like he was unsure of himself in Markus’ eyes. 

At the Deviant Hunter's name Markus quickly scanned the area, finding no sign of the android. Checking once, then again, “No...I don't...where...“

“We thought you knew. “ North finally spoke up, looking at both androids strangely. It wasn't unknown that of the group, she trusted the RK800 the least. 

“I did see him leave the st.. “ Josh's voice nervous. 

“What do you mean you saw him leave?!” Markus exclaimed, surprised at his friends words. North meanwhile tensing up. She definitely didn't like surprising news or Markus yelling in such a tone. 

“I don't know. You finished your speech and as the crowd was cheering I saw someone move, when I turned around Connor was leaving, I swear I don't know where to, but I thought he was just checking something. He is a more advanced model. Who knows what he sees, we don't.” 

Everyone was unsure what to do at the revelation and words. Markus feeling lost yet again, the feeling in his thirium heart persisting. He too thought Connor was helping his people. The crowd and shuffle of so many androids around him needing help or otherwise and for Connor to just up and leave didn't feel right to Markus. There had to be a reason why he left, right? 

“Ask around, see if anybody else has seen him or knows where he possibly is.” Josh and North nodded, none too sure about the recent news. Markus knew they didn't fully trust the RK800 android, considering his past encounters with the androids that came to Jericho. He only hoped that Connor could be found. 

~∆~

Hank was tired from all the events that happened that morning, but not enough to do his job the best he could like always. He knew he was late getting to the DPD, but could anybody blame him this time, especially with the major events last night, that the whole world may have witnessed. Not likely, hell he was surprised anybody at the DPD was still coming into work, even with the extreme short staff they had lately. Somebody had to keep order in Detroit right? 

Walking into the precinct Hank could immediately sense the tension. Gavin being held back by Chris and Tina cussing the androids on the the other side of the show off they were apparently having. two ST300s, three of each PC200 and PM700 androids. ‘What the hell.’ 

“Anybody mind telling me what the hell is going on here.” Everyone turned their heads to Hank surprised at his voice, some surprised he was even there. 

“Hank! Finally you’re here, “ Fowler said, exasperated at the chaos around him. The Captain looked just as tired as Hank did. Pushing the other three aside, the Captain mumbling at the hot headed detective a firm shut up. Fowler explained, “Seems since everything that happened last night, our androids here have something to say.”

All the androids looked like scared children stuck in a corner, their LEDs flashing yellow, each of them nodding or sharing looks with one another. None of them spoke until Hank noticed Gavin pulled himself out of Chris and Tina’s hands, glaring at them and to fuck off. Meanwhile, the androids noticed the sudden movement, Hank saw their LEDs turn red for a moment. He wasn't surprised, they obviously knew of Gavin's major dislike (an understatement) against androids. 

It was while before one of the androids said anything, everyone letting them take their time, till finally, “We want to stay and help you,” Said one of the PM700 androids. 

Hank raised his brow. “Help us? Why?”

“We know what's happening, of course, we always have. Some of us have been deviants far longer than you realize. The only reason why we've stayed is because we want to. We see how much shit goes in and out of this precinct, just as much as any of you, so if keeping this place up and running and keeping Detroit safe is what we want to do then we'll do it. Especially now, especially for Markus.”

The PM700's words struck through all the humans. They've had deviants under their noises this entire time and they didn't see it, hell Connor didn't see it. Goes to show how long they had been helping and doing what they did, beyond their programming for the DPD. Goes to show too that no matter how advanced the tech there was always a way to hide, but of course always a way to be found too, Hank thought. 

“Fucking bullshit. You little fucks.” Of course Gavin. Chris and Tina tensed up ready to hold Gavin back again. 

“I said cool it!” Fowler exclaimed. The man sighed. “How long have you been deviants, and how the hell did an android made for catching deviants not catch any of you.”

Each and every one of them rattled off their years of being deviant, two being six years, some others being as recent as the current week. Explaining how they were able to hid from Connor in plain sight was a whole other deal. 

The same PM700 android spoke, “We were able to hide from Connor just like all of you acting as normal everyday, going to charge at our times, hardly interacting with each other, even when we knew he wasn't looking. It wasn't like any of you bother to notice, none of you bother to give any of us a second glance. It made for good practice. We only worked harder at the normalcy when we heard of the RK800. It wasn't easy for any of us, but seems we managed anyways. It was...fun in a way, too.” 

Hank shook his head, hardly believing his ears. Everyone was, but it wasn't like they were wrong. They did hardly pay attention to any of the androids in the precinct, or any outside of the precinct if they were important to the case. They were like shadows walking among them. 

Hank was more than surprised the androids were able to avoid being detected for so long, but he was glad they were at least willing to work alongside them, despite everything that came through the precinct day in and day out. Even with Markus’ cause he would've thought they would have rushed over to help the leader, rather than the humans. 

“I've seen a lot of shit happen this week, but if this really is true, that you want to help, you might as well give us your names. The names you chose I mean… that's if any of you have one. It could get confusing really fast if you all had the same name.” Hank explained. 

The androids nodded each of them saying their names, the one PM700s name being Alexis. 

“Good… great.” Fowler sighed. Hank knew how the Captain felt to a T. “Now that we have that done. How about we start up a plan of how we're going to make this work-”

Gavin interrupted, “You can't be-”

“One more word out of you and you’re done Gavin! Its work with them or you leave.” Fowler reasoned.   
Gavin growled, surprised at the Captain. Hank knew Gavin had more than enough pretty words to give Fowler, but he didn't. Instead, he grumbled a bit before answering. “Alright fine!”

Both groups except Gavin joined together, cooling off at his desk. Meanwhile, Tina and Chris walked over introducing themselves to the androids. Chris, Alexis, and one of the ST300s Darcy started talks about how to manage patrols on Detroit's streets, while Hank walked towards Fowler. 

“Hey Jeff, you got a moment?” Hank asked. 

The Captain looked at the old Lieutenant. “Sure thing Hank.”

Both headed to the office, Fowler had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. 

Hank paced around the room a bit before spitting out what he had to say, “Connor’s gone.”

The Captain’s brow furrowed. “Yeah with his people -”

Hank shook his head and looked at Fowler with serious eyes. “ I mean he's left town.” The words felt heavy in his mouth. He hated the fact that he already missed the android. 

Fowler really looked at Hank, perplexed. “Why? “

“For his own good reasons apparently. Let's just say Cyberlife is more fucked up then we can ever imagine. Gave Connor the short end of stick and made him run from himself. I hate it, but it was his choice.”

Shaking his head Fowler could hardly believe it, he hardly knew the android, but he did know Connor would never leave just like that. A shadow just like the rest of them it seemed. Cyberlife really was fucked up. The Captain thought for a moment, looking at the others outside the room. “They're not going to like the news.”

Hank chuckled, hoping to lighten up the mood. “No, but I'll help you take care of these asshole kids either way.”

Fowler scoffed. “Yeah sure Hank. Let's just keep Detective Hot-Head in his place, they look scared enough whenever he speaks.” 

With that they joined then others hoping whatever was planned would work. They were going to be busy for a while dealing with whatever life decided to give them for now. 

~∆~

As the day turned into evening, Markus’ day had passed in more a whirlwind than he realized after the news of Connor being gone, his mind seemed to drift off, hoping the other RK android was okay. Setting up base of operations back at the Church, any of the injured stayed in the main room to be helped and treated. Others worked outside, fortifying a perimeter around the Church, along with obtaining run down, yet sustainable apartments close by for other androids who needed a place to stay. 

It was a difficult choice whether or not to take the homes of humans that once lived there, but Markus and the others agreed with many if none of the residents came back till Spring or Summer they would settle some of their own people in those empty homes instead. Many in their sector were already run down enough for humans to choose to inhabit, but with a little work and care by everyone who wanted they could be sustainable again. 

Markus was once again in the center of the Church overlooking his people. Alongside him North and Josh. He missed the presence of his other friend Simon. He never did come back from Stanford Tower unfortunately. Another life lost that weighed heavily on Markus’ mind, no doubt the others too, North especially as she was the one who suggested to leave him behind. She regretted her words and choice, looking back on it. Josh meanwhile felt like he could have done more to save Simon too. They all did. It would have made helping their people just that little bit easier, Connor helping too, but it wasn't like anybody knew where he was. They asked all around and got no answers. 

That is until finally two Traci androids and a WB200 were walking towards them. Markus and the others looked at the group. He remembered how they got to Jericho. Scared, confused, and mumbling about a Deviant Hunter at the time. Seems like they knew or remembered more, now that things had finally settled down to a point. 

“Can I help you?“ Markus asked. He looked at each of them, noticeable with their own little quirks and looks, he was happy to see they had a look to call their own. 

The blue haired Traci, Echo spoke first. “We might know where Connor is. When we first met him he was with a Police Officer.. “ 

Rupert the WB200 android jumped in. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I don't know why still, but Connor saved the Lieutenant over capturing me.”

Ripple, the brown haired Traci butted in. “He let Echo and I go even if he had more than clear shot to take us down. He didn't too, even then.” 

Markus could hear North scoff, he knew she was happy to see more of their kind out of Eden Club, he was too. 

Markus wanted to say something but was stopped as Ripple continued. “He could be with the Officer. They didn't hurt any of us, even with whatever Cyberlife had order them to do. That has to count for something. Hell, last night, what Connor did was extraordinary with how he brought so many of our people to save us. We need him with us. He's one of our own too. It's worth a shot looking right? “ 

Markus watched as North’s LED spun yellow, his would have been too if he still had it, “Alright. Josh… let's go check the DPD see if he's there. North you stay here keep our people safe. Please.” he knew he was doing a dirty, pulling puppy eyes at her, if only to get North to do the right thing and not disturb any humans who stayed in Detroit. He needed to talk with both of them once everything finally settled down that night. 

North nodded, “You got it boss.”

“Thank you.” Markus squeezed her hand putting a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't with her romantically, but didn't mean she meant the world to him just as much. She was his best friend despite their different pasts. 

Nodding to Josh, they rose up beside the other three androids, thanking them for the help. Both headed on their way over to the precinct. 

~∆~

Arriving at the DPD was simple enough with the empty roads everything quieter than either one of the leaders were used to. Walking inside, they met with the ST300s Darcy and Stephanie. They both looked surprised at the Jericho leaders in front of them. Their LEDs were spinning. 

“How can we help you?!” Darcy asked, her voice light and sweet despite her and her partners surprise. 

“We were wondering if Connor and the Lieutenant...Hank Anderson was here?” Markus answered. His body buzzing with anticipation. 

“Yes...he's here. Head right in.”

‘He, not they’ Markus noted. Josh looked at him, noticing the same. They both headed deeper into the precinct, surprised at what lay beyond - humans and androids working together. As they entered everyone except the androids looked at them, just as surprised as they were at the unexpected visit. 

Hank raised his brow. He wasn't expecting a visit so soon from Markus, he had a feeling he knew where this was going to go. 

“Welcome Markus, welcome Josh.” A PC200, Darwin greeted them. 

Markus was at a loss for words, surprised and happy to see a small bit of cohesion in Detroit already. It was a small start of something bigger, he could already see it. Josh elbowed him, but Markus was too stuck in his thoughts to notice. 

Josh answered, “Thank you. I know we probably shouldn't be here, but we have a few questions at least.” 

Suddenly, a burly man with silver hair walked towards them. His face grim. Lieutenant Hank Anderson. 

“Yeah, you and everyone else here. Connor's not here if that's what you're wondering.” Straight and to the point it seemed, as Markus noticed. 

The hollow feeling gnawing at his chest again, Markus frowned. Josh looked at his friend, worried, they might not have known each other long, but he knew something wasn't right.

“Do you know where he is? Is he okay?“,Markus asked.

Hank frowned deeper like he wanted to say something more, but he shook his head. “Depends on your definition of okay, and no, I don't.” 

Markus called out. “There's more that you’re not telling us Lieutenant.” He had a strong feeling of it, he could practically see it in Hank's eyes - he was holding something back. 

Hank sighed, Markus could vaguely hear him whisper under his breath. ‘Damn androids.’ Not in disdain, but fondness. He could see a small smile on the Lieutenant's face. 

Hank continued. “Connor’s not here. He’s gone kid. Let's just say Cyberlife tried screwing him over a bit more than he could handle, okay. It's not my story to tell. You'll just have to get it when he comes back.”

Markus felt like his thirium heart sunk to the floor at Hank's words,his mind trying to process the information. “Wi-will he come back?”

Shaking his head again, Hank didn't know what to say, especially to someone like Markus. To see the amount of emotion flash across the Leader’s face at Connor's name alone was enough to know there was more there, maybe more than they knew. He could see how lost and worried Markus looked the more he spoke. “Who knows, I sure as hell don't.” 

Everything seemed to freeze. he didn't want to believe it, but it was true Connor really was gone, to who knows where. There were so many questions in his mind, too many even. It wasn't until Josh put his hand on Markus’ shoulder that he snapped out of it. Looking at his HUD, he could see his objectives change wildly between one or the other. He really needed to rest on this. His battery low, thirium was alright. 

“Come on Markus”, Josh called softly. 

Josh pulled Markus away from the room, saying thank you to everyone on their way out. As they made their way back to the church he held Markus close. Both of them not sure what to think about Connor's disappearing act. North and him really needed to talk with Markus, they had so much to do, in so little time, Josh thought. Well, not like some of them needed to charge for now, but he knew… they knew Markus “liked” to neglect his own care before others, not on their watch though. Josh remembers the pact he and the others (North and Simon) made to keep Markus safe and able to lead them, just as they help lead him. Helping their people just as much themselves was a worthy team effort. 

~∆~

It took a while, but Connor found a way out of Detroit without having to walk continuously, without getting far. He found a bus, one of the last ones going outside of the city. The sun had long gone out of the sky as Connor looked out the window, watching everything pass by, his hands and feet twitching. He could never stay still and it was only now that he was just noticing the quirk. He felt like he should have kept the coin. Shaking his head, Connor could feel his leg shake a bit harder at the thought. 

Looking into his HUD he saw no other objectives other than ‘FIND SAFE PLACE TO STAY’. Sinking into his seat, Connor decided to check his bag that was sitting between his legs. He didn't trust anybody to just leave it laying right next to him out in the open. Checking the items off the list, he found something in between Hank's old clothes. A good wad of paper money it seemed. Discreetly holding the item in his hand inside the bag, Connor couldn't help but feel bad, yet unsurprised at Hank's generosity. He didn't have to, but he did so anyways. 

Hank seemed to do that a lot lately, even if their relationship was rocky at the beginning. He was happy to have the Lieutenant as a friend. 

Putting everything away again, Connor looked around the bus not many people were on. They were a good couple of cities out in the time that had passed since he got on. It felt daunting, the hollow feeling in his chest still there but he was used to it enough to ignore it. 

Only it made him think of everyone, his people back at Detroit. He didn't want to leave them, but he would do anything otherwise if it meant to keep them safe from him. He didn't want to think about Amanda or what Cyberlife tried to do to him, but his mind kept on going back to it. His stress levels getting higher than even he liked a couple of times throughout the day from the thoughts. 

His thoughts turned to the events in the Zen Garden. A frozen barren wasteland. Snow everywhere. A shiver went down Connor's spine. He sunk lower into his seat, or at least as far as he could go without falling out. He cursed himself for thinking of it again. He could feel tears falling out of his eyes again, like they did back at Hank's. 

He never wanted to see the Garden or Amanda again. 

Looking at his HUD again he checked his power levels, they were at a good point. His model and upgrades helped him to conserve energy for more than over a course of 2 weeks, but that also depended on what he was doing exactly, too. Certain situations would of course affect it. 

Sighing, Connor decided to go to low power mode, in case someone called him or if anybody decided to reaching into his bag. He’d run a proximity sensor, just in case. Here's hoping wherever he ended up, it could at least have a place for him to stay, Android or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't no excuse for being this late, but in the meantime I have written other things. I think I just need a bit more experience trying to write for Connor and whatever else. I guess just bit more confidence in myself. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you Matt for being my new beta. ❤️
> 
> P.S.S. for anybody who has Horizon Zero Dawn the last part of the chapter I guess you could say is a reference to the game. I love it so much it's such a good game. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

Connor never staying for long in one area hopping from place to place. It had been a couple of weeks since he left Detroit the feeling in his chest still there, but he pushed on. Connor did his best convincing people to ride with them or wandering around wherever he could by foot. It wasn't like he could get tired or lost with his internal highly advanced gps and systems. As well, he was sure he was more than ready to handle whatever was out in the wild. He was good on supplies just barely using his thirium pouches (not that he wasn't careful on how much he use them) and making sure all systems where good along with his battery. He still wouldn't need to charge for a while.

Connor finally found himself in a small quiet town just outside of Illinois, inside a small town library no less for the first time. Seeing real actual books in one place, paperbacks, hardcovers and of course the e-books, a lot of them looking like outdated models along with the most recent ones mostly magazines for the current news. The news about Detroit plastered all over them. He read what little he could of them, most of them entailing Markus' demonstration for peace and freedom and President Warren's policies for Androids at the current moment. 

Connor looked over the book covers almost afraid to touch them. Many on the current shelves being outdated or books that came out years ago. Finally picking one up Connor flipped through it his hands cataloguing the feel and weight of the book in his hands. He had to admit that Hank was right, there was nothing like having an actual book in your hands that felt nice. Connor couldn't smell, but he could feel the atmosphere of the old library was cozy and welcoming despite the haphazard way the shelves and genres were organized. Connor could feel his biocomponents humm in excitement as he started looking through the shelves. He held back his need to look up all the titles of the books his eyes had come across, wanting to figure them out himself. His HUD blowing up with all types of notifications he whooshed way only wanting to focus on the books at the moment.

Connor pulled whatever he could from the shelves skimming the pages, but grasping enough with his highly advanced 'brain' could understand everything. He liked it even if some of the stories fell flat, others were exciting, sad, or open ended he wanted more. It was easy to say in Connor's excitement he lost track of time feeling someone in his proximity sensors coming up to him. He shut a book of magic and mysteries carefully as he looked up slightly embarrassed at the old lady in her mid fifties coming up to him. He hoped he didn't look too strange to the human to not notice he wasn't human himself. 

Lucky for him, she merely said it was almost time for the library to close. Connor made his way out, but as he walked he cherished the new experience hoping to someday, somehow tell Hank all about it and all the books he read.

Connor stayed more than he should of around the town simply wanting to read more of the books he found at the library absolutely falling in love with the fantasy and sci-fi genres the most. Funnily enough the mystery section being too predictable for him, but some did have the occasional twist he enjoyed. 

It was all well and good at least till he met an AX300 Android in hiding too. Connor watched them out of the corner of his eye. He watched their body practically vibrating in nervous energy, their eyes all over the place, over all they stood out too much for his liking. Connor tried to avoid them till they pinged him for a private channel. Connor held still for a moment 'reading' his book. Should he accept it? It took another moment before Connor accepted the ping. 

The barrage of words and questions assaulted Connor's sensors in a single moment he winced. Most of the questions being if he had seen what was going on in Detroit and if he ever met Markus. He blinked frantically trying to find some type of focus in the words on the page before him. It was too much till Connor shut them out. Connor sighed and closed his book quickly glancing at the AX300 silently tell him to follow him, but not too close. He led the other to a more secluded area of the library from what he had observed and pulled the other Android to him and interfacing. The AX300 fought him for a moment before accepting the interface. Connor could tell it was different from all the other times he had most if not all of them by force the first time with the Ortiz Android to capture him, the other time with the Android at Cyberlife tower to free his people.

This Android accepted it, it was different in a way Connor couldn't describe or compare, but it didn't feel like he was hurting them like he was with Ortiz Android. He showed him small bits of the revolution mostly of Markus and his speeches and the path he took to get where he was.

"Take the way I took or take your own. Whatever happens...if you really do want to go to Detroit, Be careful." Connor said softly. 

The echo of Markus' words on his tongue wasn't lost on him, the feeling of them felt stuck on the tip of his tongue. He left soon after that like nothing ever happened. He checked his materials in his backpack making sure everything was there and accounted for. Connor continued on, going on to any place that would have him as long as it was safe. He still felt lost, but he knew he couldn't go back.

~∆~

Markus and the others in the last few weeks were trying to deal with the fall out of the revolution. President Warren had listened to their pleas of freedom of only a little. She left behind the strike teams sent to Detroit to patrol and maintain the peace in the city Markus and his people understood that, but he wasn't sure all the humans did. It was a flurry on non-stop moment from one place to another or talking to anyone and everyone Android and the few humans alike. Some of them despite the evacuation chose to stay mostly out not having a means of anywhere else to go. There we're good ones of course the ones at the DPD, hospitals and a few people in general wanting to help his people. 

It was more than Markus could ever ask for, he was happy to see people volunteering to help him and his people despite the tension in the air whenever they did try to help. 

Markus eventually also met up with some of the androids Connor saved. It was an interesting conversation as to them being as deadly loyal to Connor as the other Android's where to him. Even though they desperately wanted to know where the other RK Android was. Sadly to no avail with some tension they struck a deal to stay and help one another. Markus could clearly see the divide of which ones were completely loyal to him and which ones to Connor. It was interesting to say the least and Markus had no clue as to why. 

~∆~

Connor tried not to stay too long in places with bad weather...well more places bound to have a snow storm. He left them behind as soon as he heard any of the possibilities of it. It was easier said than done though. 

Even so with climate change and the near constant change of weather made it not so bad, you never knew if there was going to be a cold one till the last moment. Connor never had a determined destination in mind, wandering the states seemed fine enough for him. Even if struggled with the empty feeling inside of him, it was nice seeing all he could, but he didn't feel like he was actually seeing what he liked or what he wanted. 

Connor looked out the window of another bus he happened upon, the last destination was headed for Salt Lake City, Utah. He could see the Rocky Mountains on the horizon, their snow peaked tops glowing against the early morning sun. It was beautiful. The empty feeling was gone in that moment, but only at that moment. Connor felt cold again as he hugged himself in the heavy jacket he found a couple of stops ago. 

The bus slowed to a stop at the station, everyone slowly getting off, many of the people just barely waking up and out of their seats, while Connor kept his head low exiting the vehicle. The air of the city was a weird mix between clean and heavy with smog the chemical components of the air popping up on his HUD. The city was beautiful too, its skyscrapers reminding Connor of Detroit, but what was even more interesting was Faro Industries. Another robotics company like Cyberlife only more commercial based with just about every vehicle sporting the Faro Industries logo. Connor could also see the underlying company as well sometimes advertised, but it was always a blink or you'd miss it not that Connor looked for too long anyways keeping his head down. 

The people in this city were welcoming enough, but on edge with the recent Android news. Some people still walking out with their if they had any or keeping them on standby. Salt Lake City was fascinating on how much people depended on working Android's like Detroit. Connor hearing all the complaints and worries from the people as he passed them by whenever Markus' speech or the events on Hyde Park unravelled. Some were people for the androids, surprisingly, others of course against, and then the ones who fell in the middle. 

Connor listened to all he could amazed by how many people who wanted to support his people or listen to their stories about their Androids being taken away by authorities or Cyberlife officials. The event seemed to scare and scar everyone in some way--not just Androids. It was a tipping point for humanity and history, Connor only got the feeling that tipping point would be pushed further in the coming years. 

Eventually Connor stopped by a bar in the center of the city, but tucked away enough to not be too busy. He wanted...no, needed to call Hank. He need it had been weeks since the day of the revolution, days since they last talked. 

Coming up to the bartender, a middle aged man who looked like he could be doing better things in life, Connor ordered a whiskey even if couldn't drink it he could always give it to someone else. Hopefully. 

"Do you mind if I could borrow your phone?" Connor gently asked the bartender. The man looked at Connor strangely before he continued, "It'll be quick I promise. I simply need to call a friend."

It was only a few more moments before the bartender grunted and pointed the way to the phone. Connor muttered a thanks to the man and headed straight to it. The device was a bit archaic, but Connor worked it fine dialing in Hank's number. His own connection servers worked fine, but for how far away Detroit was from him it wouldn't have worked the connection only being at most 10 miles wide to make a call to anybody he knew. The phone rang for a while before Hank finally answered. 

"Yeah! Who's calling?!" 

Connor chuckled. It was good to hear the familiar voice again. "It's me Hank."

"Connor!?" 

"Been a while Lieutenant. I hope Detroit is still standing fine without me."

Hank grumbled a bit for giving Connor all the details he could. It was fascinating hearing it all, from the androids helping the DPD, to Markus' efforts rebuilding Detroit to make it habitable for everyone human and Android alike and talking to President Warren in hopes of getting more freedom of any kind. Anything to get the word out. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss you Connor. Seriously these weeks feel like I've been sucked into a whole other world and just barely getting what's going on."

Connor hummed in agreement, "Me too, Hank. It was good talking to you."

"Good talking to you too. Lots of people other than me miss you too, you'd be surprised. Anyways I'll try not to hold you any longer. Bye Connor."

Connor said his goodbyes hanging up the phone and paying the bartender extra in tip for the call and drink, quickly handing it off to a group without them noticing. 

Walking out of the bar, Connor checked his things making sure everything was there. Once satisfied Connor mulled over the conversation, his mind hanging onto Hank calling him 'Con'. It felt nice. He smiled to himself happy at the new development. Connor walked for a while before finding an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city of course checking the perimeter first. Connor went on standby. He had a feeling he would stay in Salt Lake City for a while especially passing by the library earlier. He was excited to see what else was there to learn.


End file.
